


A Letter To Mark

by sanctuarizedtruth



Category: Westlife
Genre: Farewell Tour - Westlife, Farewell letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuarizedtruth/pseuds/sanctuarizedtruth
Summary: A farewell letter to Mark.
Relationships: Kian Egan/Mark Feehily
Kudos: 4





	A Letter To Mark

**Author's Note:**

> There's this interview of Mark, and he was asked what brought back the band. And he told quote "The day after our final gig I got on a plane to America with no idea when I was coming back. I desperately needed to get away and push a reset button in my head." So I made a very short story, I just got bored while attending online classes.

_Marky,_

_I’m sorry I eavesdropped you talking to your mam while you were in your dressing room. I was just supposed to call you for dinner but then I heard it. I know there’s so many bombs have been dropped on you this time around to make you do this, you’re so strong that I don’t know how you coped. I apologize for not looking after you when I promised that I’ll be there by your side no matter what, but know that I have always thought about you. I haven’t really believed myself that the band will split up until now that you’re going to US. Tomorrow. I’m going to miss, of course, your voice, your stupid jokes, your creative ideas, your (bad) dancing skills, you whining like a bitch for waking up just for the band meeting, you being an arse and a clinging baby when you were drunk. Also, that time I woke up beside you in the tour bus with a doodle on my hand, twat. I’m going to miss the times you knock on the door asking if you could sleep there with your face so red even though it was 42 nd time you asked me that, 15th when you just suddenly walked in my room without a word and half of that was when you had a fight with him. Then when we woke up, I’d be lying beside you and just watch your sleepy, blue eyes and smell the morning sun in your hair. I’m going to miss the hell out of you. I want you so bad to be happy._

_You._

_Watch me on the telly, yeah? Might do some reality shows 'cause I have no bloody harmonies to sing anymore._

_Safe travels, ~~love~~ Marky._

_Ki_

*

While he was packing ready to go home, there was a knock on his door.

“Oh. Marky. Hi. I thought you already le-” He stopped when Mark raised his left hand, holding a white envelope. “Right, I-uh, I’m sorry I kind of got emotional and it-”

Before he could ramble, Mark spoke up.

“Drive me to the airport?”

He smiled, answering without hesitation.


End file.
